narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiroikiba clan
Shiroikiba clan Is a Ancient clan,that lived within the shadows for many years.They are a rare race called Aidoneus,being outcasted by the humans made the people furious Causing a rebellious trait called the ``The Bull’s Eye Red Rose`` . Background History Long ago before shinobi came to exist, lived a Women named Shreya, A Female Warrior who walked along the world where light was her only strength. When The Otsutsuki clan raided and found the planet,taking it as their own. Shreya sought to hide from them for many years until Kaguya Found her. During that time,Kayuga took her as a Hostage to The God Tree. Kayuga left Shreya that night at the God tree,knowing she would be dead within minutes. However that was not the case,Shreya survived , by awakening a Dojutsu which is currently unknown,which caused her eyes to turn into a beautiful red ruby color,at the time the ability of this dojutsu was currently unknown. After escaping Shreya accompanied a man name Kaname, who told her that these humans were only gonna use her,and belittle her. Kaname warned Shreya that her journey here on earth was not gonna be easy, telling her to flee away with him. They’ll build a newer world full of acceptance , for people like them. Furthermore,Shreya believed that Humans were more than meets the eye,she wanted to befriend the humans and hopefully come to a mutual understanding of throwing away the past tense. Much to her distaste she was wrong,Shreya was abused ,and assaulted by A gang which is currently unknown. However, Shreya was saved once again , a trio of females who called themselves the Moirai. Who offered Shreya another chance saying they’ve returned to earth as a request from their leader,offering her a new life away from all the hatred and most of all acceptance. Finally Shreya agreed,tired of being beaten by the people she believed can change,and furthermore conqueror peace . Shreya was taken to a planet called Aka,a Red Moon. She once met Kaname again,who asked for her hand in marriage. Shreya agreed,as Kaname set for his soon to be clan. Years later,after the marriage between the King & Queen of Aka,they had a little boy and girl who happened to be twins.The boy was named Saori and the girl was named Mikoto. Kaname made them the two heirs/heiress of Honor and Power,After the two shown to be able to use Shreya ability to use chakra and Kaname ability to use Aura. Kaname and Shreya decided to share their abilities amongst their race,leaving many to awaken the Ranmaru's Kekkei Genkai,that caused many to believe a trait,only passed down throughout the main family however it has been proven to be false.They all grew stronger and lived in peace , but it didn’t last very long. On July 23rd a Summer day on earth but a wintery one on Aka. The Otsutsuki clan attacked,causing many of the race to be driven to a downfall,however they are saved by shura. After shura driven off the enemies he turned to face only five children,and the father/leader of them Kaname who was holding his now dead wife. Shura compromised that change takes time and that them coming to earth will most likely improve the progress. Kaname rejects the offer ,telling Shura to never speak of his planet name again as his eyes glowed red, shura was then placed under an illusion or sort of reality he couldn’t possibly understand. Kaname sent shura back to earth,using his dojutsu to remove the memory of shura ever meeting him. Allowing the distance between Aka and Earth remain the same. Years Later, Kaname began to train his children to the best of the ability using Aura and Chakra with the scroll his wife left behind .Kaname told his children it was now forbidden to ever be in love with a human or associate with them. Telling Saori and Mikoto humans are the cost of their mother death,and that one day the family shall get their revenge. Over the course of centuries , the clan started to slowly but still re-populate,reproducing the power of the Ranmaru's Kekkei Genkai. Abilities/Appearance They are seen with pale skin and Red or Brown Hair, with Red Eyes. Years of being in space they are able to breath upon its atmosphere,as well as use it air as a surface,they all have a natural affinity for Wind release. They are known for having unique natural abilities due to their Aura, Aidoneus are known for there unnatural speed without any requirement in training,with the cause of their Aura,As noted by Shura, Aidoneus are so fast ,it gives an illusion as if their teleporting. Since the clan uses Aura,it comes with a wide range of abilities,such as a Healing Factor, to be able to use their Aura as a Defense creating force field, As an Offense they are able to transmit their Aura to a certain part of their body as an increase,if a person were to be hit while a Aidoneus is using their Aura,it leaves a shock wave as an After effect increasing the total damage. Dōjutsu Since the clan wields Ranmaru's Kekkei Genkai it gives them a wide range of abilities, such as such as penetrative vision as well as the ability to hinder other dōjutsu such as the Byakugan which the dōjutsu has been likened to. This kekkei genkai is similar to the range of the Byakugan, it actually has the ability to counter and negate that trait. The abilities also allow the user to perform irresistible genjutsu, which can fool even theByakugan. Their vision also lets them locate and track others by sensing chakra, picking up chakra from long distances, and noticing changes in an individual's chakra. It is also able to sense how many individuals are present. The Dojutsu also gives the user heightened perception and analytical powers, similar to those of the Sharingan, meaning they can comprehend any details he or she sees. They can also see one's life force, which can be use to predict the opponent's next move or tell if someone was alive. TRIVIA 1. The clan symbol is from RWBY, Adamn Taurus emblem that he wears on his back. 2.The name is also referred to the White Fang from RWBY as well as Konoha's White Fang.